The goals of this research are to study the effects of volatile hydrocarbons on the operant behavior of laboratory animals trained on tasks which involve perception and memory. Minimal dose levels and exposure times required to produce alterations in behavior will be determined for n-hexane, toluene, trichloroethylene, ketones (methyl ethyl, methyl butyl), acetone, ethyl acetate, benzene, and freons.